The present invention is directed to a portable bassinet especially intended for use while traveling. When traveling with infants for one night or more, it is often difficult to have access to a crib or bassinet in which the infant may sleep. The infant may be required to sleep on a bed with an adult, on a mattress, or even on the floor. The present invention is directed to the provision of providing an easy transportable bassinet that may be facilely set up for use at any location. In the preferred embodiment, the portable bassinet is made of cardboard, and the like, and is disposable after one use or a few uses.